narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique
Picture Could someone please add a pincture of this jutsu. I've been trying to get one from orochimaru's fight with naruto in the anime but haven't found a good one. Neji uchiha (talk) 20:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) No Longer Unnamed? In the english ccg this technique is called the Ecdysis. http://www.bandaicg.com/naruto/attachment.php?attachmentid=1312&d=1255964689 Kevin krash (talk) 04:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :We don't generally consider the CCG to be canon. Besides, I wouldn't call that a jutsu name, but simply an official term for moulting. :The wrong term, by the way. ecdysis refers to moulting in arthropods, specifically. In snakes, moulting is simply called shedding. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Name Wouldn't it be better to call this the "Oral Rebirth technique"? I believe removing Orochimaru's name would be better. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I would rather see the Oral Rebirth part of the name go, since Sasuke seems to have crawled out of his chest. Orochimaru's name does not really bother me, as the technique is pretty much unique to him. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oral Rebirth just seems to hilarious to let go. But I do see the point. How about Body Shedding or something.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Body Shedding sounds all right. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright...get to it then. >.>--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Relation to Body Replacement Technique While we do note in the trivia that this technique was referred to by Itachi as , given that Sasuke also notes it to be a Body Replacement Technique earlier in chapter 390, shouldn't it at the very least be listed as a derived/related technique? Blackstar1 (talk) 02:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :There doesn't seem to be anything in common between those techniques, other than Body Shedding being able to be used to avoid attacks.TricksterKing (talk) 03:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) However, both characters are seemingly pretty clear in referring to this ability as a type of Body Replacement Technique. Given that both Uchiha have had a great number of dealings with Orochimaru, I can't think of a reason that Kishi would be so definite, other than to imply some level of relationship between the two techniques. Blackstar1 (talk) 13:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, now that we have a more "official" name, should we move the page? Like Mirage Genjutsu, with kanji describing the technique. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 21:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) This is just a type of BRT, so why isn't it just added to the BRT-page? Seelentau 愛議 22:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Why not? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::The restoration effects make it a separate technique, even if it's related to BRT. TricksterKing (talk) 06:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I doubt it's up to us wether to decide if it's a different technique or not, based on what we see. The manga clearly states that it's just a kind of BRT and who are we to oppose the manga? Seelentau 愛議 13:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :The third databook (page 217, "Shape Alteration") uses this as an example of a creative new use for an established jutsu, in this case the Body Replacement Technique. Another example it uses is the Shadow Clone Technique for training purposes. And the wiki doesn't consider training with shadow clones a separate jutsu, does it? ''~SnapperT '' 22:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Name Change If Itachi and the 3rd Databook refer to it as "Orochimaru-style Substitution", why are we still calling it Body Shedding? I like the name Body Shedding but it seems pretty official at this point. Arrancar79 (talk) 23:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think so too. (talk) 23:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Anyone have any thoughts as to Orochimaru-style Substitution being the actual name? Arrancar79 (talk) 04:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Something I might actually support. This differs too much from the usual body replacement for me to think of it as the same technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:00, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed, the Body Shedding is very unique in what it does but the name looks to be what Kishi intends it to be called. Any other references to it being named other than the two we know of? Arrancar79 (talk) 22:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, anyone have a reason to think "Orochimaru-style Substitution" is not the real name of this jutsu? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:16, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Bump Arrancar79 (talk) 21:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Bump again. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) What is this topic about again? I'm confused--Elveonora (talk) 23:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :The question is, is the actual name of this technique "Orochimaru-style Substitution"? It is referred to as such by Itachi and is again called by this name in Databook 3. It appears to be the name Kishi intends it to be. Arrancar79 (talk) 00:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but don't you think it sounds... stupid? That's like calling Naruto's Shadow Clones: "secret technique: asexual reproduction" ;D jk, still, sounds weird.--Elveonora (talk) 01:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Totally agree. It sounds very weird, mostly because it's just so... plain. I just didn't think it was right to use a place holder name with what seemed to be the real name out there even if it was kinda lame XD. Arrancar79 (talk) 04:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC)